


Accidentally in Love

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: UshiOi Month [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Boy hates Gigantic Tool, Boy ends up at the same college on the same volleyball team as Gigantic Tool, Boy overworks himself like he always does, Gigantic Tool scolds him for it and massages Boy’s aching shoulders, Boy and Gigantic Tool forget how to keep their hands to themselves.But somehow, it works. No feelings, no strings, no pressure.That is, until the no feelings part takes a turn for the worse.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of UshiOi Month: Same College

It was only supposed to be a temporary thing. 

There are a few people on the planet that Oikawa Tooru wouldn’t let touch him with a fifty meter pole with a glove on the end. Ushijima Wakatoshi is at the top of that list.   
  


Tooru’s wildest imaginings would never have predicted Wakatoshi on top of  _ him _ , plowing away the various stresses that come with being a college athlete juggling sports and the future all at once. 

So that’s a thing now. How? It’s not like the stuff romance stories are made of. One might even file it under the accident category. Boy hates Gigantic Tool, Boy ends up at the same college on the same volleyball team as Gigantic Tool, Boy overworks himself like he always does, Gigantic Tool scolds him for it and massages Boy’s aching shoulders, Boy and Gigantic Tool forget how to keep their hands to themselves.

But somehow, it works. No feelings, no strings, no pressure. 

That is, until the no feelings part takes a turn for the worse. 

_ Tooru’s fingers fist into Wakatoshi’s soft short hair, dragging him closer until he can feel the head of his cock press against the back of Wakatoshi’s throat. He bites his lip at the sensation, growling in the back of his throat as he fights off the urge to come. _

_ Wakatoshi coughs in protest but doesn’t pull away. He works Tooru’s length with rigor until Tooru pushes him off and wags his finger. “You’re not getting away that easily.”  _

_ “I wasn’t trying to.” Wakatoshi wipes away a stray dribble of saliva (well, mostly saliva) from the corner of his mouth, and Tooru swears there’s a smirk on his lips. “We don’t have practice tomorrow, and exams are over. We really do have all night.” _

_ “Good.” Grasping a shock of Wakatoshi’s hair, Tooru drags him closer for a kiss, only to turn away at the last moment. “I like this game,” he whispers in Wakatoshi’s ear, drawing a shiver.  _

_ So the game presses on, taking turns pushing each other to the edge, only to draw back. Lather, tease, repeat. Every scrap of Wakatoshi’s attention is trained on Tooru, pushing and taking while giving so much. _

_ Soaked in sweat and too satisfied to move an inch, Tooru sprawls out on the small dormitory bed, taking up all the space so all Wakatoshi can do is sit on the edge. “Don’t sit so close,” Tooru whines. “You smell like come.” _

_ “So do you.” Wakatoshi lets out a great yawn before climbing over Tooru to settle his back against the wall, drawing Tooru flush against his chest, lips tracing a lazy trail up the slope of Tooru’s shoulder. “I like it.” _

_ His entire body tingling at the contact, Tooru shivers when Wakatoshi’s tongue traces the shell of his ear, scraping his teeth in its wake. “‘S good,” he moans. _

_ Wakatoshi hums softly against his skin, and soon Tooru can hear the soft wheeze of sleep — with his fuck buddy’s arms still fastened around his waist and nose buried in the slope of Tooru’s bare shoulder. _

_ Exhausted beyond belief, Tooru still finds himself staring out into the room with burning eyes while the situation soaks in. It’s nearly dawn before his brain finally gives up on its battle to keep him awake and cuts his body some slack. _

This isn’t what he signed up for, but nonetheless, it’s here and he has no idea what to do about it. One very long night and one exhausting day have changed their cozy little arrangement forever. 

Tooru glues his gaze to the note in his hand as if it’ll catch on fire if he can will it to. No such luck there, either. It still sits there in all of its ridiculously neat glory. As he usually does, Tooru had woken up alone. The unusual part is that he had still been cocooned in Wakatoshi’s bed instead of his own. To date, this is the first night they’d spent together when they haven’t gone their separate ways right after. Add this stupid note on top of it, and Tooru is a sneeze away from throwing a temper tantrum that would make a four year old groan. What drivel. Nonsense. Hot garbage.

_ Good morning. You were up late, so I wanted to give you a chance to sleep in. There’s milk bread and a bottle of that iced coffee you like from the shop across campus. I picked it up for you so you could have a relaxed morning. _

_ All my love, Wakatoshi. _

All my love, pfft. What a load of crap. Only a monster would take something as good and wholesome and useful as casual sex and turn it into something mushy and overly sweet.

Totally not Tooru’s fault. No, the blame for that is totally on Wakatoshi, who broke the agreement. 

Sighing, he pads over to the small refrigerator in the corner and plucks out his free breakfast. Ugh, it’s actually perfect. It’s the exact right flavor and the exact right size of milk bread to sate his sweet tooth without making him feel fat and gross all day. He bites back a smile and gobbles it like it doesn’t hit the spot.

His meal finished, Tooru flops back on the bed because he’s too exhausted in every way to find wherever the hell his pants ended up. However, a draft in the room finally chases him in pursuit of something other than boxers to shield himself from the lingering November chill.

Even after his search, Tooru only manages to turn up one sock and his t-shirt, pants nowhere to be found. With a shrug, he digs through Wakatoshi’s dresser and commandeers a well worn set of sweats. The goosebumps on his arms finally starting to dwindle, Tooru wraps himself up in blankets and stares at the opposite wall without seeing a single bit of it.

This is positively domestic. A warm ‘n’ fuzzy note, a thoughtfully selected meal left just for him, and wearing Wakatoshi’s clothes like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do after a night of luxurious pleasure.

Oh, hell, now  _ he’s _ doing it, too. 

Tooru has no idea how much time passes before the door creaks open and Wakatoshi lets himself in. He would be neat and showered and all ruggedly handsome in a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that fit him  _ really _ well.

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_! 

Mouth dry, Tooru nods because he couldn’t squeeze a word out if he wanted to, and Wakatoshi’s soft smile of greeting doesn’t help either.

Wakatoshi sits next to him on the edge of the bed, their shoulders touching. “I trust you slept well.”  A squeak disguised as an answer drags out of Tooru’s throat, and Wakatoshi’s smile melts. His brow knits in concern. “Are you all right?”

The room feels way too hot in a hurry. Tooru swallows hard as he scours his brain for a more tactful way to say ‘when did we turn into an item?’.

“When did we turn into an item?” Tooru blurts. So much for tact.

Blinking in surprise, Wakatoshi’s nose scrunches in thought, which sends Tooru’s stomach into tumult. That is  _ so _ not good. “Do you not know? I thought people liked to keep track of things like that.”

“They do, but —” Tooru ducks his shoulders and winces. “We’re not regular people, are we?”

A laugh that can only be categorized as charming peals from Wakatoshi’s lips, the accompanying grin dazzling enough to make a whole damn sun go blind. “I suppose we’re not.” Taking a slow and steady breath, Wakatoshi sucks on his bottom lip as he thinks. “I suppose it depends on which one of us you’re talking about.”

“What?” 

“Well, as for me, I think I decided I wanted to be with only you the night you came over even after I told you I was sick, and you brought soup.” He leans forward, arms crossed atop his knees and hums. “I was wondering if you’d ever start to feel the same. I never expected anything to come of it, so the fact that you’re even asking means something.”

Wakatoshi’s matter-of-fact tone squeezes tight around Tooru’s chest. The whole ‘I will love you even if you don’t love me’ trope has been done over and over in every form of media known to man, but this cliché is overused because it works. Tooru is no exception. He’s just as much of a sucker for unrequited love story arcs as anyone, and stories that end up with mutual attraction? It’s the fastest way to turn Tooru into a fourteen year old girl at a slumber party.

“Don’t say mushy stuff like that,” Tooru croaks. He drops back onto the bed and splays his arm out wide. “It makes me forget I don’t like you.”

“If that’s what you want.” Wakatoshi pushes to his feet and starts straightening up the room, with more than a few of his possessions askew after a long and energetic bout of lovemaking.

Wait, what?

That word bounces around in Tooru’s head, echoing loud in his ears despite never being spoken aloud. “I —” Tooru springs off the bed and wrenches a pile of clothes (so that’s where his pants had gone) from Wakatoshi’s arms. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbles before sweeping Wakatoshi into his arms. 

“Well, one of us has to be good at this sort of thing.” Tooru wrinkles his nose and sticks out his tongue. “Stop being boring. I want to cuddle.”

“Yes, dear.” The two of them laugh in unison, a chord not yet played between them and certainly one Tooru never signed up to listen to. However, while Wakatoshi’s body curves into his for no other reason than they want to, Tooru thinks that might just end up being music to his ears.   
  



End file.
